Wahai, Cermin!
by Aikawa Yue
Summary: Naruto menemukan buku sihir dan secara tidak langsung membuat kontark dengannya. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan Naruto dari iblis tersebut? Warn: Author newbie


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Romance**

 **Pair : Sasufemnaru**

 **Summary : Naruto menemukan buku sihir dan secara tidak langsung membuat kontark dengannya. Adakah seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan Naruto dari iblis tersebut? Warn: Author newbie ... /Sasufemnaru**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahai, Cermin!**

Seorang gadis yang memakai seragam KIHS duduk sendirian di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Wajahnya benar-benar kusut. Untuk mendekati laki-laki yang disukainya saja tidak bisa. Memang gadis cupu seperti dirinya tidak pantas mendekati atau menyukai sang pangeran sekolah.

Bruk

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari belakang Naruto. Menengok ke belakang, mendapati sebuah buku bersampul coklat usang yang terjatuh. Naruto mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Naruto belum tertidur. Pukul tiga pagi ia menatap cermin di meja di kamarnya.

'Kata buku itu jika menatap cermin pukul tiga pagi akan muncul seseorang yang dapat membantu,' batin Naruto.

Karena sudah lama tidak muncul sesuatu, Naruto lantas pergi ke arah ranjang untuk tidur.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Deg

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang Naruto. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menatap cermin di belakangnya. Di dalam sana ada sosok gadis yang mirip denagn Naruto. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ceria.

Muka Naruto pucat pasi. Hampir saja ia menjerit jika tidak di suruh diam oleh gadis dalam cermin. Dengan gerakan pelan-pelan Naruto duduk di kursi depan meja riasnya.

"Ka-kau s-si-a-p-pa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tak usah takut begitu." melihat Naruto mengangguk sosok itu melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Namaku Naruko, saudari kembarmu."

"Saudari kembarku?" Beo Naruto. "Tapi aku putri tunggal," bantahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku meninggal sebelum sempat di lahirkan," kata Naruko.

"Ma-maaf," sesal Naruto.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Kau kan tidak mengetahuinya," Naruko tersenyum.

"Kau mengetahui namaku," lagi, Naruto terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Sejak aku meninggal, aku selalu mengawasimu selama 15 tahun lewat cermin. Juga aku tahu kau menyukai Uchiha itu," jelas Naruko.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Naruko yang tahu perkataannya tepat sasaran terkikik geli.

"Kau kan cukup manis. Aku akan membantumu berpenampilan besok. Jadi sekarang tidurlah."

Lalu Naruto pergi ke ranjang dan tidur.

.

.

.

Esok pagi harinya Naruto menjadi sorotan siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya. Rambut Naruto yang awalnya diikat twintail kini tergerai. Juga terdapat bandana warna biru di kepalanya. Pony rambutnya yang sedagu membingkai wajahnya yang cantik.

Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu menjadi risih sendiri. Untuk menghindari tatapan risih itu Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari, Naruto membawa buku itu ke meja perpustakaan dan membacanya dalam diam.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven memasuki perpustakaan yang sunyi karena jarang dikunjungi siswa maupun siswi. Mereka lebih memilih pergi ke taman belakang sekolah atau ke kantin untuk mengisi perut.

Saat sampai di dalam perpustakaan ia melihat siswi berambut pirang tergerai. Ia merasakan sedikit aura negatif dari gadis itu. Tak ada yang tahu jika ia memiliki kemampuan melihat makhluk tak kasat mata. Kemampuan yang disebut indra keenam atau sixth sense ini hanya diketahui keluarga dan Shikamaru, temannya.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku asal-asalan dan membacanya tepat di depan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak fokus membaca buku tapi mengobservasi aura gadis di depannya. 'Iblis,' batinnya setelah merasakan aura tersebut.

Naruto yang selesai membaca buku tersebut kaget karena cowok yang ia sukai ada di seberang meja. Dengan gelagapan ia berdiri dan segera mengembalikan buku yang ia baca. Tapi karena Naruto itu ceroboh, ia tersandung kaki kursi yang ia duduki. Membuatnya jatuh.

"Dobe," ejek Sasuke walau mata onyx-nya tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

Merasa bahwa dirinya sedikit disindir alias diejek, Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Berdiri dari acara jatuhnya ia menahan rasa kesal. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

Menutup bukunya ia menatap Naruto dengan seringai mengejek. "Selain dobe kau juga tuli, Dobe?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat kesabaran Naruto habis. Dengan wajah memerah menahan marah ia membalas ejekan Sasuke. "Apa kau bilang, Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Durian kuning."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Silau."

"Gelap!"

"Pirang berisik."

"RAVEN SU-"

Pluk

Sebelum ejekan Naruto berakhir, seseorang melemparinya dengan pulpen. Meringis kesakitan Naruto berteriak. "Siap-"

"Ini perpustakaan Uzumaki-san," terdengar suara perempuan yang memotong perkataan Naruto. Dengan ceringaran tanpa dosa ia meminta maaf pada Shizune, penjaga perpustakaan.

"Gomen, Shizune-san," katanya. Lalu Shizune kembali ke pekerjaannya setelah mendengar permintaan maaf gadis pirang tersebut.

Gadis pirang itu mengok ke arah tempat Sasuke duduk dan tidak menemukan laki-laki itu di sana. Dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal, Naruto berjalan ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak perubahan dalam diri Naruto. Di mulai dari gaya rambutnya, cara berpakaian sampai sikapnya pun berubah. Hinata, teman paling dekat dengan Naruto pun dijauhi oleh gadis pirang itu. Dan malah Naruto berteman dengan Trio Ratu Gosip yang beranggotakan Sakura, Ino, dan Karin. Kata mereka bertiga Hinata itu tidak pantas berteman dengannya dan Naruto yang polos pun setuju-setuju saja walau ada rasa bersalah di hatinya karena meninggalkan Hinata.

Hubungan Naruto dengan Naruko juga semakin erat. Setiap tidur Naruto pasti meletakkan cermin kecil di sampingnya agar dapat tidur dengannya.

Selama ini juga Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto karena energi negatif itu semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Walaupun yang mengetahui jika ia memperhatikan Naruto hanya Shikamaru saja.

Ketika sampai di rumah Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar dan menceritakan hal-hal di sekolah pada Naruko. Naruto menceritakannya dengan semangat. Sampai ...

"Itu yang terjadi, Ruko-chan," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Dapat ia lihat jika Naruko menundukkan kepala membuat ekspresinya tidak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto. "Ada apa, Ruko-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku sudah lelah Naruto. **Saatnya aku mengambil tubuhmu** ," ketika mengangkat kepalanya, wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Taring panjang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya, juga kuku jarinya yang lebih panjang dan tajam. Tangan Naruko keluar dari cermin dan mencoba meraih Naruto.

Naruto yang kaget langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari Naruko. "K-Kau b-bukan Na-r-ruko. Kau iblis." Naruto berlari keluar kamarnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

" **Khukhukhu, kau tidak akan bisa lolos. Na-ru-to."**

Di ruang makan ia bertemu Kushina, ibunya. "Ka-san. apakah Naruto punya saudara kembar bernama Naruko?"

Kushina memandang bingung putrinya. "Kau ini bicara apa Naru-chan? Kau kan anak tunggal." Jawaban dari Kushina sang ibu membuat wajah Naruto semakin pucat.

" **Berikan tubuhmu,"** terdengar suara menyeramkan dari arah cermin di ruangan itu. Suara Naruko membuat Naruto berlari keluar rumah yang ditatapi bingung oleh Kushina karena ia tak dapat mendengar suara Naruko.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari di jalanan. Beberapa kali juga ia menyenggol orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Gadis itu terus berlari menghiraukan ucapan kekesalan dari orang-orang yang ia senggol. Menjauhkannya dari suara Naruko yang selalu terdengar di jalanan karena ada cermin.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Naruto di tarik oleh seseorang. Membuat Naruto terpekik kaget. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven menarik tangan Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit lege karena yang menariknya itu Sasuke dan bukan Naruko. Selama mereka berdua berlari, suara Naruko terus terdengar. Membuat Naruto mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Di sisi Sasuke, ia mendecih keras. Jika seperti ini terus, Iblis Cermin itu akan mengambil jiwa bersih gadis ini.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya saat melihat sesosok gadis dengan wajah menakutkan keluar dari sebuah cermin cembung yang ada di tiang di taman tersebut. Naruto yang melihat Naruko keluar dari cermin semakin ketakutan. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang menariknya.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam Iblis itu yang menyeringai.

" **Khukhukhu. Berikan tubuh gadis itu Sa~su~ke~,"** pinta Naruko. Iblis itu menjilat wajahnya, tak lupa dengan seringai yang semakin menakutkan.

Dapat ia rasakan jika gadis dipelukkannya bergetar dan mulai menangis. Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Naruto dan mengelus rambut pirang gadis tersebut. tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari Naruko, bahkan semakin tajam.

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke dingin.

Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat jika iris itu onyx itu berubah warna menjadi merah dan terdapat tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan. Naruto sangat terkejut melihat perubahan drastis di mata Sasuke.

" **Ti-Tidak mungkin. Ma-Mata itu,"** Naruto juga dapat melihat jika Naruko juga terkejut.

Seringai terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. "Terbakarlah dalam api hitam Amaterasu," ucap Sasuke. Kemudian iris mata Sasuke berubah menjadi pola bunga teratai (MS Sasuke).

Kemudian muncul api hitam yang membakar Naruko sampai tidak tersisa. Setelah Naruko musnah iris mata Sasuke kembali berwarna onyx. Dialihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berwajah cengo melihat kejadian tadi.

Saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya, Naruto menatap Sasuke. "A-Apa it-tu ta-di?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman

Karena masih ketakutan, Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan. Setelah menyajarkan langkah kakinya, Naruto kembali bertanya. "Apa itu tadi, Teme?"

Tanpa melihat melihat gadis itu Sasuke menjawab dengan kata favoritnya membuat Naruto memerah menahan kesal.

"AKU SERIUS TEME!" Teriaknya tepat di telinga kiri Sasuke.

Karena laki-laki berambut emo itu tidak mau telinganya tuli mendadak, ia menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis pirang itu walau harus keluar dari image Uchiha. "Aku punya indra keenam, Dobe. Dan wujudnya adalah mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang disebut sharingan."

Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi bodoh. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya. "Dobe."

"AKU TIDAK DOBE, TEME!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sekali Dobe tetap Dobe."

"TEME..."

 **END**

Tsuki: Fic pertamaku. Semoga kalian suka.

Naru: Review ya~


End file.
